Invitation
by DarkElements10
Summary: [TaiYamaWeek 2018 Day 1 Invitation] Taichi didn't expect him to open up about it. He hoped, maybe one day he would, but never pressed the issue. No questions and an open ear was all that was needed. Until then, there was room in his day, his life, and with the Yagami family whenever he needed the comfort of what his life could have been like. The invitation was always open.


**A/N:** Also posted on tumblr (link in bio). This is the first time I'm joining in something like this. I've always enjoyed/loved/obsessed over Digimon over the years and Tai and Matt are two of my favorite characters. Their friendship/bond is something I've always enjoyed delving deeper into whether it's my own discussions with my sisters, or seeing other people's interpretations. So, I hope you all enjoy. Not sure at the moment if I'll be keeping up day by day or just adding in on days where I particularly like the theme.

~Rhuben

* * *

 **TaiYamaWeek 2018 :: Day 1 :: Invitation**

Every year, seemingly out of nowhere, there was a time where Taichi's body would start to run on autopilot.

He added extra time in the mornings to his routine, cut down on using his free time to practice his trick shots for the next game, and allowed himself some extra time to walk home after school. He even picked up the slack on his chores; his room was made, the floors were swept, and the dinner table was set to perfection.

This year was no different.

Stretching his arms over his head, Taichi groaned in satisfaction at the way his muscles stretched and the bones in his back popped. It hurt so good. After the spill on his bike a few days ago, he was surprised he could even move. After years of some of the most-bruise inducing soccer games and practices, it was just another reminder of how hard he worked.

No one else would think to throw themselves in the way of a Digimon attack.

Turning back towards his bed, Tai smiled at the snoring lump unser his sheets. Leave it to Agumon to adapt more than one trait from Taichi. He loved being on the go, being on an adventure - but he also loved to sleep.

Pulling back the curtains at his window, Taichi squinted as the sunlight streamed in. He patted the top of his head for his trademark goggled before remembering - foolishly - that he had lent then to Koushiro. Taichi peered out into the city, leaning against the doorway.

He could already see construction happening in the distance. His stomach tightened. He couldn't bring himself to the watch the news to figure out how much damage had been caused. How many people had been hurt. How many lives had been lost…

It wasn't like before. Something was definitely different this tume. There were no rips in the sky revealing the Digital World. No one was being held against their will in the Convention Center. No Myotismon to take on.

There were only distortions.

"Taichi." Hikari was already at the door. Just like he knew she'd be.

"I'm up," Taichi called back. And just like every year, he could hear her mutter of surprise as she turned away from the door. He started on picking up his room, making his bed, packing his school and soccer bag before scarfing down whatever monstrosity his mom called breakfast.

"You're heading out already?" she asked in surprise. She would always forget at first. But by the end of the day, treats would be waiting from him when he got home.

Taichi sat on the small step leading to the door, sliding on his shoes. "Just meeting some friends," he replied. Swinging his bags onto his shoulder, he locked eye with Hikari. She briefly nodded, a small, yet knowing, smile on her face. He returned the gesture and headed outside.

Swinging his leg over his bike, he pushed off the ground and glided forward. The clicking of his bike wheels as they rotated combined with the wind as it whistled past his ears. Leaning to the right, he guided his bike around the corner, further into the surrounding neighborhoods instead of in the direction of school. Squeezing the brakes between his fingers, he planted his foot on the ground, avoiding a pack of laughing and giggling school children, and pulled up to a stop in front of Yamato as he stepped out of the gate to his building.

Lifting an eyebrow, Yamato held Taichi's gaze. With a low "hm", he swung his back over his shoulder, starting down the street. Taichi slowed is pace considerably, keeping up with Yamato all the way to school. During the whole trip, neither of them said a word to each other. Then again, they didn't have to. Taichi knew Yamato well enough to know a simple gesture – his raised eyebrow and grunt – was all that was needed to convey his thoughts.

He appreciated the gesture.

Throughout school, Taichi tried to stay focused on his school work. With Augmon back in his life, it was harder to focus on anything but Digimon. How long would the distortions be around for? What were causing them? All the destruction around the city… Broken windows, split power lines, flames, screams for help… Evidence of what could happen if they weren't careful.

And it was all at time Yamato didn't need right now. Whatever pent up anger or frustration he was holding, even years later, Taichi could see it bubbling under the surface. He even had to stop him from giving two students a loud tongue-lashing during a break between classes. It wasn't just the Digimon that was bothering him, his anger could burst out at any minute if anyone even looked at him sideways.

Which was why Taichi had dragged him back to his place after school. His mom was waiting for them with some snacks. Snacks which Taichi quickly steered Yamato away from until he had the chance to see if it was anything worth trying. Then they just sat in his room, only coming out for dinner. Yamato made polite conversation with Mrs. Yagami – exchanging cooking tips here and where – while Taichi forced himself through the meal.

He could have sworn he saw a smirk on Yamato's face at one point. The longer they talked, the longer Taichi had to sit at the table, politely refusing seconds, and even thirds of the meal. A swift kick to Yamato's shin only earned him an even harder kick in return.

Taichi stretched out on his bed, Agumon curled up in his side, both satisfyingly filled with food. Yamato sat on the floor, back pressed against the bedframe, eyes closed as he softly blew into his harmonica.

"You ever think of using that with your band?" Taichi asked, breaking the stretch of silence.

Yamato didn't answer and Taichi grinned, closing his eyes as he listened to the wailing music. _Yamato's a little strange._ He remembered exactly where he was in the Digital World when he first heard the music being played. He had even likened it to a St. Bernard or something like that.

Taichi's smile widened at the thought. How things had changed. He clearly had a talent for music, and Taichi appreciated that he had some avenue to express his thoughts. If it helped Yamato chill out and think things through, who was he to argue about it? Kicking a soccer ball did the exact same thing for him – much to his neighbor's annoyance.

Taichi opened one eye. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for, but the music had stopped, and Yamato was standing at the window. "You heading out?" he asked.

Yamato gave a simple, "Yeah" as he turned away from the window.

"See you later, then."

Yamato lifted his hand in a wave but didn't answer. He was always quiet, but especially so around this time of year - around the time when his parents got divorced.

Taichi didn't expect him to open up about it. He hoped, maybe one day he would, but never pressed the issue. No questions and an open ear was all that was needed. Until then, there was room in his day, his life, and with the Yagami family whenever he needed the comfort of what his life could have been like.

The invitation was always open.

* * *

 **A/N:** Day one started on Monday, I just didn't post it here until now.


End file.
